


Force of Habit

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Portrait of a Young Hero, With some slight differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: “Donald’s hat is more often than not, crooked. It is small for his head and is constantly sliding down the side. The damn thing was always in danger of falling off, sometimes doing so in the midst of a fight.”
Relationships: Donald Duck/Odin Eidolon, Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Force of Habit

Donald’s hat is more often than not, crooked. It is small for his head and is constantly sliding down the side. The damn thing was always in danger of falling off, sometimes doing so in the midst of a fight. Uno had sewn a tiny tracker in its seam after Donald shared how important it was to him. It was the only alteration to the garment he allowed, much to Uno’s dismay. And thus, it continued to slip. 

Fixing it became a habit, a subroutine triggered without so much as a thought from Uno as the Duck Avenger left the tower and returned. Mechanical hands rose from behind hidden panels, straightened the cap, and that was that. 

It was something so small yet so strong, the subroutine survived even two hundred years later. 

The Duck Avenger had sought Odin Eidolon out in his mansion. In his large, winding gardens, Odin mindlessly reached over and straightened the Duck Avenger’s hat. The Avenger didn’t notice, continuing to talk, and neither did Odin. 

Not even ten minutes later, the Avenger’s hat was knocked off his head in the heat of a suprise battle. Once the excitement wore off, Odin traced a familiar signature. He stopped in front of a shrub, trimmed to perfection, plunging his arm into the leaves. His fingers caught on a familiar blue fabric, and he gently pulled it free from the branches. 

“-never say I’m not lucky again! I keep getting close calls throughout this whole story!” The Avenger exclaimed, scowling at the smoking remains of an evronian robot.

Odin smiled, soft and genuine as he stepped over to the disgruntled Avenger. 

“Here,” he placed the hat back on the Avenger’s head and straightened it. 

Donald blinked up at him, the familiarity of the gesture lost on the oblivious hero.

“Oh. Thank you.” 

He stared up at Odin, the gears seeming to start turning in his mind, only to be met with a serene smile. Heat rose to the smaller duck’s cheeks, he opened his mouth to say something-

“Duck Avenger!” A voice called out. 

And just like that, the moment was gone. They turned their attention to the situation at hand. When Donald’s hat slipped down again, Odin refrained from fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know all I write is little ficlets, but that’s all I can do. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
